plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guacodile (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Guacodile. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Animal Fruit Plant |ability = Amphibious When destroyed: Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. |flavor text = "Technically I'm a food, not a Plant."}} Guacodile is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . When it is destroyed and a zombie is on its lane, it will rush and deal an additional 4 damage to the zombie. It has the Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Animal Fruit Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Technically I'm a food, not a Plant. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Not only does Guacodile have solid stats for a 4 sun plant, it is also Amphibious. Additionally, its ability to deal 4 more damage when it is destroyed lets it destroy any zombie with 8 health or less, if able to attack in the attack phase, including threatening zombies like Octo Zombie. For Octo Zombie, however, you will need 2 Guacodiles to destroy it since it has the Afterlife trait. However, be aware since the hero may have Nibble, Acid Rain, or any strength-reducing or instant-kill trick to lower Guacodile's total damage output. Against There is no direct counter to Guacodile since it deals at least 4 damage when it engages in combat with your zombie, even when it's frozen or has its strength dropped to 0. However, since Guacodile does not deal the extra damage when there is no zombie fighter in a lane, you could either bounce it or move it to another lane, then destroy it with tricks. Alternatively, if a zombie you want to keep has 5 health or more, you could just destroy it instantly without moving or bouncing it. Another good option is using zombies that can't be hurt such as Trash Can Zombie, however this will only work if the Guacodile is on a ground lane. Gallery Guacodile stats.png|Guacodile's statistics HD Guacodile(PvZH).png|HD Guacodile GuacoCard.PNG|Card GuacAttack.png|Guacodile attacking DedGuac.png|Destroyed Guacodile without rushing GuacodilePvZHFinalAttack.png|Destroyed Guacodile using its ability at a Deep Sea Gargantuar NomNomNom.png|Destroyed Guacodile using its ability GrayGuac.png|A glitched gray Guacodile Rank22GuacodilePvZH.jpg|Guacodile as a profile picture for a Rank 22 player WKnightPremiumPack.PNG|Guacodile in the advertisement for Wall-Knight's Premium Pack Old Guacodile Heroes description.PNG|Guacodile's old statistics Guacodile Heroes card.PNG|Old card Choice between Cabbage-Pult and Guacodile.jpeg|The player having the choice between Guacodile and Cabbage-Pult as a prize for completing a level GuacStats.png|The player receiving Guacodile from a Premium Pack Basicadvert.png|Guacodile on the old Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Guacodile on the old Basic Pack Guacodile silhouette.png|Guacodile's silhouette Receiving Guacodile.png|The player receiving Guacodile from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description references that it is based on a guacamole rather than avocados, the plant guacamole is made of. So, it is technically a food. *Its eyes are different from the Guacodile in Plants vs. Zombies 2, being black instead of yellow with pupils. **However, the concept art of the Guacodile from Plants vs. Zombies 2 shows that it originally had black eyes. Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Amphibious plants Category:Plants Category:Animal cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants